vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arus
|-|Child= |-|With Armor= |-|Adult= Summary Born during a time when Baramos was terrorizing the entire planet, Arus father went on a quest to kill Baramos before he seemingly died at the hands of a dragon near the volcano of Gaia. Arus was destined to surpass him and defeat Baramos on his sixteenth birthday. He soon defeated Baramos after a long and treacherous quest, just to find out Baramos was nothing but a pawn of Zoma. Arus traveled through the dark lands of Alefgard and finally defeated him, causing him to become the legendary hero called Erdrick. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | Unknown. At least Low 7-C | At least High 6-A Name: Arus, Erdrick, Loto, Roto Origin: Dragon Quest (He appears in person as the main hero in Dragon Quest III which was a prequel) Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Legendary Hero, Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (Via Thoridain), Healing (Via Healall and Sage's Rock), Expert Swordsman, Teleportation (Via Zoom), Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Via Kaswoosh), Explosion Manipulation (Via Boom), Fire Manipulation (Via Sizzle), Sleep Manipulation (Via Snooze), Resurrection (Via Zing), Invulnerability and Self-Metal Manipulation (Via Kaclang), Regeneration (Via Armor of Radiance), BFR (Can remove enemies from the battle in an aura of holy light via Poof), Invisibility (Can turn himself invisible via Fading Jenny), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his strength/agility/HP via seeds), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation (Via Armor of Radiance), Immunity to Lava (Via Armor of Radiance) and Status Effects (Via Ortega's Helmet) Attack Potency: Building level (Can damage monsters the size of buildings) | Unknown. At least Small Town level (Fought Orochi who could destroy a large portion of a town with a single attack) | At least Multi-Continent level by the time he defeats Zoma (Zoma sealed away a large chunk of Torland and petrified Rubiss, he should also be comparable to his descendants who stopped Malroth) Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Zoma) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Pushed giant boulders away) | At least Class 25 (Much stronger than he was at the start of his journey) Striking Strength: Building Class (His attacks hurt building sized monsters) | Unknown. At least Small Town Class | At least Multi-Continent Class (As strong as Zoma) Durability: Building level | Unknown. At least Small Town level | At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his sword; dozens of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: Rubiss Sword, Sword of Kings (Summons tornadoes), Shield of Heroes (Resistance to ice and fire magic), Armor of Radiance (Regains health for each step taken, immunity to dangerous floors such as lava, and resistance to fire and ice magic), Ortega's Helmet (Immunity to status effects), Crest of Loto, Orb of Light (Weakens evil), Sage's Rock (Lets him heal himself with no magic cost), other items, etc. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Arus has a limited supply of MP with which to cast his spells. Feats: * Defeated Zoma, a villain who won against Rubiss, who made a mass of multiple continents known as Torland. * Fought and impressed Xenlon, the god dragon of Zenithia. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Boom:' Damages all enemies with a powerful explosion. *'Kaclang:' Nullifies any damage taken from enemy attacks for a short period of time. *'Thoridain:' Summons massive powerful bolts of lightning to deal heavy lightning-elemental damage. *'Healall:' Heals all of his health. *'Kaswoosh:' The Sword of Kings can generate colossal tornadoes and thunderstorms with a swing, deafening opponents and buffeting them with powerful winds. *'Zoom:' Arus teleports to any location he's familiar with. Feats: Respect thread Key: Beginning of his Quest | Mid-Story | End of Story Gallery 51da9f13-s.jpg|Arus with all of the legendary equipment on (In toy form) stuff.jpg|Arus Equipment in a pile DragonQuestIIIRender.png|Arus as he appears in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Quest Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Square Enix Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Metal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Club Users Category:Lance Users Category:Spear Users Category:Whip Users Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:BFR Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 8 Category:Silent Characters Category:Wing Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Playable Characters